Wish by a Cat
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: Tea goes to see Yugi, but almost gets hit by a limo. Who's in this limo? What suprise awaits both her and Seto Kaiba? Read and find out! Please R
1. Limo and Some Fun

Wish by a Cat

_Wish by a Cat_

Tea Gardner was walking to Yugi's house after a long day at work. She was wearing a black tank top that said 'Don't Mess With My Ass' and blue jean pants. After walking down the sidewalk, she turned to go across the road to the Game shop. Just as she was going across it, a black limo was coming at her. Tea jumped just in time to miss it, but ended up scrapping her knees and hands. Pain was coursing through her, making her wince.

She stood up and turned to yell at the driver, furious, "Hey, why don't you fuckin' slow down! This is a street, not a race! Why don't you use that brain, if you have one, once in a while!" And with that, she stormed to the shop, furious.

Seto Kaiba is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He was typing on his laptop as usual. Mokuba was sitting in his seat looking out the window, bored. Suddenly, the limo jerked forward, then to a stop.

"Sorry sir, there seems to be an angry girl outside," the driver called back.

Mokuba looked around to see it was Tea!

"Hey look Seto, its Tea. Wow, she looks pretty mad," informed Mokuba, amazed by Tea's choice in language.

"Who cares? She's just slowing us down-"Seto started but soon stopped when he noticed Mokuba walking out of the limo towards Tea, "Mokuba! COME BACK HERE!"

"No!" shouted Mokuba, going to apologize for his drivers issue, "I'm going to apologize." And with that, he exited the limo.

"Tea!" shouted Mokuba, running towards the angry girl. Tea looked to see it was Mokuba who was calling her.

"Hey, Mokuba, what are you doing he-" she started, but then noticed he came from the limo she almost got hit by. She stood there, waiting for him.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout that. Our driver is crazy," explained Mokuba, smiling sheepishly.

Tea nodded then invited him to come with her to Yugi's, which he gratefully accepted. They walked off, leaving an angry looking Seto in the limo.

Tea knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by Yugi himself.

"Hey guys, come in," and with that (sorry I keep using this sentence) he stepped aside for them to come in.

They came in to find Tristan, Serenity, Joey, and Mai on the couch.

"Hey, Yugi, I thought it would be just the two of us," Tea whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"Yeah, well, they also wanted to hear you sing," he said, giving his little smile.

Tea sighed, and then nodded in agreement to let them hear her.

"Oh, wait. I got something for you," Yugi said getting a black pendant out of his pocket, "Here, It's a wish charm. You ask it one wish, and then you get it granted.

"Cool, thanks," And with that she grabbed it and put it around her neck.

"So, Tea," started Mai, "I hear your going to sing for us."

"Yeah, I guess," said Tea, blushing a little. She took a deep breathe and started to sing Going under by Evanescence.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

Everyone stared in awe at her beautiful voice. Unknown to them Seto Kaiba was listening outside the window, staring in awe. 

"Do another song, Tea," begged Mokuba, loving her singing.

"O.K.," replied Tea, happy they like her voice. She took another deep breathe and started another song, Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. ( I love this song )

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  
_

Again they were gaping in awe, but stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. They went to open it to see…

Hey hope you liked this first chapter!! I love writing here on FANFICTION!! Thanks my reviewers who encouraged me to write more stories!!

Please R


	2. Songs and A Wish

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

…Seto Kaiba himself.

"Hey, geek squad, where's my brother?" he said, annoyed.

"Here," said Mokuba running to his brother.

"Let's go home said Seto. Then he and Mokuba left after saying their goodbyes.

The group went back to the room to talk and maybe hear more songs from Tea.

"So… How 'bout we start heading home," suggested Tea.

"O.k., But after one more song," begged everyone. Tea let out a sigh then got ready to sing, again. She sang Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; You won't mind if I say:  
By the way..._

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

And with that everyone left, Tea giving Yugi a little hug. She left the game shop and walked down the sidewalk, after crossing the street, safely. She sighed then decided to go to the park. Her mind wandering back to when she was with her friends, but her fun was interrupted by the cold hearted, Seto Kaiba. Why? Because he hated her and luck was not on her side. Tears started clouding her eyes when she thought about her mother's death. She ran to the street getting ready to cross it only to have Seto Kaiba's very own limo cross in front of her, little Mokuba staring at her, sympathetically, then disappearing past her. Tea loved Mokuba like a son.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off, telling her she got a text message from someone. She looked to see it was Kaiba. She checked it to see that it said "Why the tears? Finally figured out you're a pathetic cheerleaders. :P" This got Tea furious. She ran to the park and stop to sit on a bench, crying.

"I wish I could see the day that THE SETO KAIBA IS NICE!" she shouted, not realizing that her pendant was glowing. After a minute it got brighter, telling her it was granting her wish.

"What the-" she started, but then thought back to her last statement.

_Flashback_

"I wish I could see the day that THE SETO KAIBA IS NICE"

_END Of Flashback_

"SHIT!" screamed Tea before passing out by the magic. She woke up to find herself in the form of a…

Hey, Thanks for reading! I love writing stuff!

Please R&R


	3. A Cat and A New Home

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

…Cat, a brown haired, pink nosed cat. Tea woke up to find everything bigger. She tried to scream but all that came out was a loud meow. She got on her paws… 'wait PAWS!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!' thought Tea, confused. She heard footsteps coming and turned around to see Mokuba from before coming towards her. He stopped right in front of her and picked her up.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Mokuba, petting her head, lightly. He put her in his arms and went to take her home. Once they got to Kaiba mansion, Mokuba brought her inside where she could see his playroom. There he put her down and let her walk around the room. She looked at the loose video games on the floor to see almost all 1 player games. 'Poor kid, no one to play with' but then she got an idea and went to sit next to his leg. She started to hit his foot, lightly, attempting to get his attention. Mokuba gave a small laugh and pick her up to put her in his lap. He pointed his finger at her for her to swat at. Tea was enjoying this much. Every now and then she would miss, but she loved it.

"I'm home," called none other than Seto from the door. Mokuba rushed out to see Seto. He quickly hid Tea behind his back. 'Why is he hiding me?' thought Tea, curious.

"Hey Seto, can I have a pet?" asked Mokuba, hopefully. Seto turned to him, surprised.

"Why?" questioned Seto, suspicious about what is behind Mokuba's back.

"Because, it gets boring playing by myself and…" he soon trailed off, pulling tea from behind him, "PLEASE!!" He gave Seto hi usual 'puppy dog' eyes, which Seto couldn't refuse.

"Fine," he said, looking at Tea in pure disgust. He reached his hand out to pet her… 'perfect revenge' thought Tea. She clawed his hand, snickering lightly at his yell of pain.

Seto retreated to his office, mad. Mokuba took Tea upstairs to play more. They got to his room and sat on the bed.

"Hey, want to hear a song my friend sang, today," asked Mokuba. Tea nodded slightly. Mokuba ran over to his computer and turned it to the song, Should've said No.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  
_

Tea was taken back by the song. It was the song she sang!

"I love her like my mom. She was so kind like Tea," said Mokuba happily.

Tea was surprised, but then got an idea. She jumped to the chair and started typing. She typed 'I bet she loves you like a son.' It was Mokuba's turn to be surprised. 'Did that cat just type some thing?' though Mokuba. He read her message, then smiled happily at the thought of Tea like his mom appeared in his head. He closed the box then went to play video games. Tea took this time and went to Seto's office. He was typing on his computer, again. 'Does he have a life?' thought Tea. She jumped up on the desk, only to be noticed by Seto. He reached his hand in attempt to pet her but she clawed at him. He retreated his hand 'Stupid cat,' then returned to work only to be stopped by Tea's clawing. He tried again, and again, and again, but to no luck, he can't work. So he got up and headed to see what Mokuba was up to. 'Yeah, I rock!' thought Tea, happy with her work. She jumped down to go to Mokuba's room. In Mokuba's room she found him and Kaiba, THE SETO KAIBA, playing video games against each other. In the end, Mokuba lost, but not by much. By now, it was 9:00p.m.

"Mokuba, time for bed," informed Seto.

"O.K.," replied Mokuba, bored with the idea of school.

He ran to take a shower and got his pajamas on. He put on a song he love, My Immortal By Evanescence.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  


And with that he fell asleep, dreaming about his brother and friends.

Hey, Thanks for reading. Mokuba is so sweet!!

Please R&R


	4. New Attacker and The Transformation

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Early the next morning, Mokuba jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that was sitting on a plate. Listening to music on his Ipod,

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vein, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vein, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7 things I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

"Ah, well, I got time to spare," said Mokuba, thinking of something to do. After a little bit, he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and ran to grab Tea.

"Hmm… what should I call you," wondered Mokuba, thinking for a minute.

'Please don't be a sluttish, warrior name' beg Tea in her thoughts.

"How 'bout… Nakaru," replied Mokuba, liking the name he picked out.

'I like it' thought Tea, going to sit on Mokuba's lap. He noticed this and started to pet her. ' Yeah I like this' Tea thought, happily. Soon, Seto came in, wearing his usual trench coat. He spotted Mokuba on the chair with the cat on his lap. 'Stupid cat' thought Seto, looking at the cat with a disgusted expression. Nakaru jumped off Mokuba's lap and went to Seto, 'Stupid Seto!' thought Tea, mad that this was because of her wish about him. She watched as he pulled his laptop out, 'As usual,' thought Tea, thinking of an idea to get back at him. Then an idea popped into her head. She looked to see Seto typing fast on his laptop. She smirked and then jumped on the keys, happily. Seto gave a look of peer horror, then anger crossed his features, "STUPID FUCKIN' CAT!"

'No, let go, let go, LET GO!' thought Tea, trying to scream, but only managing a loud meow.

"SETO, PUT NAKARU DOWN!" shouted little Mokuba.

"Nakaru… mother," whispered Seto, his face changing into a soft expression. He pulled Nakaru down to his lap and petted her head, smiling. Tea was taken back by this oh so sudden change, but soon fell asleep in his arms, purring. Seto gave a slight chuckle when she fell asleep.

After a while Mokuba left for school and Seto left for work, leaving Nakaru all alone. She sat on the chair in Seto's office, waiting for him to get home. 'Yeah I love it here' she thought but was soon interrupted by a man coming in. He had a small bag and a smirk on his face. He went to the computer on the desk and opened it to find a CD there. Tea was hiding under the desk. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the door, only to leave the mansion.

After and eternity of boredom to Tea, Mokuba came home to find Tea asleep on Seto's office chair. He picked her up and took her to the limo. Of course Tea was now awake, sitting patiently. They soon arrived at Kaiba Corp. Tea was once again, picked up by Mokuba to be brought inside. There they went to the elevator to the highest floor.

Seto was typing, again, when he heard a faint knock at the door, "Come in." in walked Mokuba and Nakaru. Seto smiled, but frowned at hi next question, " Do you have the CD?"

"No, it's not there," explained Mokuba, smiling sheepishly. Him and Seto had a conversation, while Tea went back to sleep in a chair in his office.

_-After a nap or two-_

Tea woke up to the sound of crashing glass. There was a man with a gun pointing it at Seto!!

"Mokuba hide!" yelled Seto, sweating beads. Mokuba grabbed Nakaru and ran out the room. Tea, managing to get free of his grasp, start running around the corner where no one saw her. She was glowing a soft white. She closed her eyes, only to open them to see that she changed back to a human. Her wish was granted, letting her to see THE SETO KAIBA nice. She was wearing a white and orange spring dress with a black cloak on over it. She looked around the corner to see Mokuba go back into the room!

"Shit!" she mumbled going down to the office to get some help. She went there to see no one they were all shot and dead. She rushed over to the front desk to find a shot gun under it on the floor, still loaded. 'Yes!' thought Tea grabbing it and rushing up stairs. She ran quietly down the hall to the room where Seto and Mokuba were in. She heard Seto shout, " Luke Pevo, Why are you doing this?"

"For the money, of course," answered Luke with a smirk. There was a crack in the door so Tea could see in. She hid the gun in her pocket, making sure it was loaded. She needed to help Seto and Mokuba. Why? Because she loves them. Right, she loves both SETO and Mokuba. Mokuba as a son, and Seto as her love. She can't stand to lose either of them., but she had to wait for the perfect timing. Tea was paying very close attention to the conversation or shouting contest, Luke and Seto were having. So far she knew that he was an employee at Kaiba Corp and that he was stealing Seto's invention for money. She looked around the room to see Mokuba in the corner crying softly. Seto went over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"We're going to be o.k. Mokuba, alright? So no more tears," he said, wiping the tears away. Tea looked back at look to see him raising his gun at them, getting ready to fire at them, ending his pain. Then he fired, but…

Hey Thanks for reading! Can't wait to see what happens next? Just keep reading a find out! ( Oh I'm so excited!)

Please R&R


	5. Gunpowder and Lead and Happy ever after

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

… Nothing happened. Seto and Mokuba looked up to see Tea Gardner taking the bullet. The black bullet pierced her right shoulder, making her wince at the pain.

County road 233... under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock, but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till... he makes bail  
And if I'm right, we're headed straight for hell

Tea looked back at them with a sad smile. Seto was at a loss of words, where as Mokuba said, sweetly, "Thanks." Tea smiled more at them, then turned to Luke, he was furious. Luke walked over to Tea and slapped her right across her face, leaving a big, red hand print. What she did next shocked all three of them.

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!

Tea took out the shot gun that she found at the front desk. She aimed it straight at Luke, but he only smirked.

"You don't have the guts to do it," he taunted her, smirking at her angry expression.

Her angry expression changed to a evil smirk, "You wanna bet." She put her index finger on the trigger and pointed it back a Luke, "Your bullshit is making me sick, but why end here." She turned to Seto and Mokuba, winking telling them she had a plan.

It's a half past ten... another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive... the gravel flies  
But he don't know what's waiting here this time

"Let's play a game," Tea said, smirking more at his confused face.

"Game?" questioned Luke, "What game?"

"A bullet game, of course. We shoot at each other at the same time, the first one to make a hit wins, got it?" asked Tea, watching him slowly get how the game works.

"Yeah, I'll play," Luke said, thinking he was gonna win.

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!

"GAME START!" they both shouted. BANG! The bullets ended up…

His fist is big, but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger!

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead, yeah, yeah!

Gunpowder and lead!

…in the way Tea imagined they would. Luke's bullet completely missed her, but her bullet… pierced straight through Luke's heart. Tea won! Luke fell dead in front of the three. Seto and Mokuba stood up and went to Tea. She started getting dizzy and fall backwards, but Seto caught her in his arms. She looked up at his face, smiling softly, "Your welcome," then passed out in his arms, dew to blood loss from the first bullet. Seto picked her up and walked out of the room with Mokuba. The exited Kaiba Corp and went to his limo that was parked in front and drove to the hospital. Seto was looking at her the whole time, with a soft, thankful expression.

_-At the Hospital-_

Tea was put into surgery immediately, to have the bullet taken out and to get her shoulder fixed. She was then put into a room where Seto and Mokuba were waiting for her to wake up. They heard her mumble something in her sleep, "Kaiba." Seto eyes went wide. She was dreaming about him! He looked to see her eyes were slowly opening.

"Hey," she whispered quietly. Mokuba jumped up and went to her side. Seto slowly got up and followed him. They both smiled happily at her, which of course she smiled back, happy to see them alright.

"Hey Mokuba, can you give me and T-Gardner a few minutes alone. Mokuba nodded then left the room. Going to find something to do. Seto turned back towards Tea to find her staring at him in confusion.

"I wanted to say… Thanks, but why'd you do it?" asked Seto, concerned.

"I didn't want my friends to get hurt," said Tea, weakly. 'Friends' thought Seto, 'she thinks of me as a friend.' He smiled at the thought.

"Can I tell you some thing, S-Kaiba," asked Tea, hopefully.

"Sure," replied Seto, curious of what she has to tell them.

"Um… how can I put this…I, uh, was your cat," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"My cat? Impossible," Seto said looking at her as if she had two heads.

"I was! Here ask me something about your cat," Tea said, challengingly.

"O.K., well, what's her name and who did Mokuba name her after?" said Seto with a smirk.

"Nakaru and after your mother," Tea replied, hoping that he believed her.

"How did you-" he started, but was caught off.

"I WAS YOUR CAT!!" Tea said, annoyed, but happy still.

"Fine, I believe you," he said looking away. His heart was pounding so fast, but he only noticed it now. 'What is this?' thought Seto. 'Love' said a small voice in the back of his head. 'Love? For Tea?' wondered Seto looking at her. 'Yes. Ever since she saved you.' Said the voice, 'Confess.' 'NO!' thought Seto afraid of rejection. 'Yes!! Confess to her!' the voice turned to being annoyed at Seto.

"I WON'T CONFESS MY LOVE FOR TEA!" shouted Seto, not realizing he shouted it out loud.

Tea looked at him in disbelief, "You love me?" she asked. Seto turned to look at her, wondering how she knew, but then realized he shouted it out loud. He sighed then turned to her,

"Yes," he said walking to her side, "I loved you since you saved me and-" He said, but was caught of guard by her lips against his in a loving kiss. He was shocked, but soon gave into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Their eyes closed, Seto slipped his tong across her lips, asking for entrance, which she gave him, willingly. After what seemed like forever, the stopped to breathe.

"I love you, too. Tea managed to get out, still trying to catch her breathe. Seto smiled then climbed onto the bed to lie next to her and wrapped his arms around her again, lovingly. She laid her head against his chest and kissed his cheek before falling into a deep sleep, again. Seto looked down at her, then smiled at her sleeping form. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, too. About an hour passed and Mokuba came in, but at the sight, went back out. 'Finally!' he thought after seeing them in each other's arms. He went back in and sat himself in a cozy seat. 'Talk about a happily ever after' he thought, looking at them before falling asleep as well.

_THE END_

Hey thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!

Please R&R


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Tea Gardner was walking down a side walk on her way to school. Seto offered her a ride, but she refused. She wanted to be alone for a little bit.

"TEA!" shouted someone behind her. She turned to see it was Mokuba and Seto. She stopped and smiled at them. They eventually caught up with her.

"Hey, Tea can you sing? Seto has ever heard you sing," begged Mokuba, hoping she would say yes.

"Why, I would love to," she said, smiling down at Mokuba. She took a deep breathe and started to sing, 7 Things.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vein, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vein, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7 things I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

"He was right, you do have a lovely voice," said Seto smirking.

"Why, thank you!" said Tea, happy to be with the people she loves. They continued walking all the way to school, happily.

_THE END_

Hey It's complete! THE WHOLE STORY! YAY!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
